Namine
by MustangWill
Summary: What happens when Namine catches Roxas cheating? And what does Riku have to do with it? Riku x Namine
1. Chapter 1

Namine's White Knight

Namine silently climbed the stairs of the apartment she shared with Roxas, tears starting to well up more with every step she took. Soft moaning and grunting, with the occasional squeak of the bed, were emitting from the upstairs room where she and Roxas slept. In her heart, she knew what was going on upstairs, but she didn't want to believe that Roxas would hurt her so badly. When she reached the top of the stairs, she stopped at the slightly ajar door and stood there, listening to the sounds of Roxas groaning, and some woman moaning in response. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth as the tears rolled unchecked down her cheeks as her original thoughts were confirmed. Roxas was cheating on her with another woman!

Having to see it for herself, Namine braced herself and, silently as she could, opened the door a little further so she could see inside. She almost broke down and screamed when she what saw was going on inside. Roxas and Olette, one of her best friends, were in Namine's bed, having sex! Olette's red hair was wet from a shower and matted around her face as she moaned when Roxas thrusted himself deeply inside her body. Roxas, also wet from a shower, was smiling down at her, whispering sweet things to her and claimed things that made Namine want to throw up the grief was making her so sick.

Namine could only watch, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, as Roxas let out the loudest groan yet and pushed himself hard against Olette, and Olette almost screamed out in pleasure as they both finished. Seeing her chance, Namine threw open the door and stomped in. Olette yelped in surprise and embarrassment as she pushed Roxas off of her and pulled the covers up over her body. With scorn, Namine observed Olette had larger breasts than her.

"Namine?" Roxas asked, looking confused, "What are you doing home from work so early?" He got up off the bed and quickly put on a pair of faded blue jeans that had been lying on the floor. He zipped them halfway up and didn't bother with the rest as he gestured back at Olette on the bed. "This isn't what it looks like, honey," he tried to lie.

"It's exactly what it looks like!" Namine yelled angrily, rearing back and slapping him hard across the face hard enough to make he stagger, "We're through, Roxas!" She gave a death glare to Olette, as if daring her to say anything. When she didn't, Namine spun on her heel, and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She took the stairs two at a time, and didn't stop as she flew out the door. She didn't bother getting into her old truck, she just ran down the sidewalk, running flat out towards the outskirts of town. People looked at her strangely as she flew past them, pointing her out to their friends as they passed her, or as she passed them by as they enjoyed a nice chat on the stoops.

Namine didn't stop running until she reached a small, two-story apartment on the outskirts of town. She slammed against the door, beating on it and calling loudly, "Sora! Sora, answer the door, please!"

When the door opened, Namine jumped forward and wrapped her arms around who she thought was Sora, crying, "Sora! Sora, I caught him! I caught him cheating on me with that bitch Olette! Oh, Sora!" She crumbled down and strong arms caught her; arms that she felt weren't Sora's. But she didn't care; the arms felt strong and comforting, what she was wanting. The arms scooped her up and she felt herself being carried further into the house. She didn't care about that either. She just turned her head and buried it into a hard chest, as if hiding from the world, and clung to the person's strong body. From what she could feel, the person was very strong and muscled, but the heart she felt beating was warm and slow, lulling her to sleep. The last thing she remembered was the scent of lavender fabric softener emitting from the person's shirt.

________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

When Sora came home from work, he came inside the house and into the living room, blinking in surprise at the scene before him. "Namine?" he asked, setting his jacket aside on the armchair. Riku was sitting on the overly large armchair, his light blue hair pulled back into a ponytail and still wearing a dark business suit, and little Namine was curled sideways in his lap, her head tucked into his shoulder. Sora gave him a skeptic look, "What have you done, Riku?"

He scoffed, looking down at the frail girl lying in his lap, "I didn't do anything. I was just coming home from work when I remembered I needed to give you something. I was about to leave when she came banging on the door. When I opened it, she practically jumped me, calling me Sora." He looked up at Sora with a knowing look, making Sora turn a light tinge of pink. Sora was Namine ex and had set her up with his brother, Roxas.

"So, did she say why she's here?" he asked, changing the subject away from his and Namine's past relationship.

Riku nodded, his hand straying up to lightly stroke Namine's soft, bleach blonde hair as she started shivering and murmuring to herself. She stilled at his touched and slipped back into a deep sleep. The corners of his mouth turned up a little in the smallest of smile. "She said that she caught Roxas cheating on her," he murmured after a few moments, looking back up at Sora, who was watching the two with a secret interest, "what are you looking at so funnily?"

Sora smiled mischievously, "Oh, nothing." Riku growled at him, but soon turned his attention back to Namine.

Suddenly, the cell phone in Sora's pocket began to vibrate and the lyrics to "Cold (But I'm Still Here)" by Evan Blue began to play. Sora quickly fished the cell phone out of his pocket, for Namine was starting to stir restlessly in Riku's arms, and flipped it open, putting it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked, walking into the kitchen, away from Namine and Riku.

But, the damage was already done. Namine was sitting up a little in Riku's lap, her eyes opening slightly. "Oh, I have such a headache…" she mumbled weakly, burying her head further into Riku's shoulder. Then, she stiffened; realizing she what had happened earlier that afternoon and where she was. "S…ora?" she whispered softly, feeling Riku's chest with her small, frail hand. When Riku didn't answer, she looked up slowly and blinked slowly to take in all of Riku's face. To her, he looked like a handsome warrior that had come to her rescue. She turned a light shade of pink in embarrassment but didn't move to get up from his lap, "Oh… its you, Riku…"

He gave her the slightest of nods, "Yes, its me." His hand lightly stroked the back of her head and his face devoid of emotion.

She smiled at his touch and laid her forehead back against his warm shoulder, "Is… Sora home?"

Riku's eyes narrowed slightly and he nodded his head towards the kitchen, "He's in the there." Namine nodded, but still made no move to get up. She was looking up at Riku, her eyes full of admiration and… something else. He looked down at her in slight confusion, "What's wrong?" Before he knew what was going on, Namine wrapped her arms up around his strong neck and kissed his lips hard and passionately. Riku stiffened, his hand on the back of her head tightening a little, and then he loosened up, returning her kiss. One hand slid down from around his neck and slid it up along his muscled neck to rest on his cheek, holding him down close to her face as she pressed her body close to his. He glanced up towards the kitchen and to see that if Sora had returned, and when he didn't see him, he put more into their kiss, placing his hand under her shirt and on her stomach. She shivered at his touch, feeling how warm and big his hand was against her flat stomach, and moved her lips down to his neck, softly kissing the hard muscles. He obliged by tilting his head to the side for her and began to kiss on the ball of her shoulder. She smiled, sliding a little further down onto his lap so that his hand slid up her body till his fingers touched her bra.

Riku pulled away from her, pulling his hand out from under her shirt, "Namine…"

"Riku…please," she whispered, trying to pull his face back to hers.

"Namine," he held her back away from him, trying to be gentle, but firm, as possible, "you don't know what you're doing…"

She shook her head, water starting to sparkle in her eyes, "You're wrong, I know exactly what I'm doing…" She tried to pull him back down to her level again. "Please, Riku…" she whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

He more forcefully held her away from him, his eyes devoid of emotion, "No." She looked up at him, tears running unchecked down her cheeks, and began to cry hysterically. She pressed her face into his shoulder again, crying and hiccupping softly into the folds of his suite.

Sora, returning to the living room with his cell phone placed back inside his pocket, and looking at Riku as if he had done something really stupid. Riku looked up at him with narrowed eyes, shaking his head slightly. But Sora went ahead and asked, "Riku, what the hell have you done?"

Namine jumped in surprise at Sora's voice and hiccupped softly as she began wiping the tears away from her eyes, "Oh, Sora… I didn't hear you come in." She sat up and, getting up from Riku's lap, hugged him tightly around the neck.

Sora smiled and hugged her back, "Its nice to see you, too, Namine."

Riku stood up and, after giving them a few seconds, cleared his throat, "Sora, I stopped by to give you those papers you asked for." He gestured towards a large yellow envelope on the coffee table. "I'll be leaving now," he told them and started for the door.

Namine detached herself from Sora and lightly laid her hand on Riku's shoulder, "Let me walk you out…" He looked down at her, at first looking as if he would deny her, then he gestured toward the door. She nodded slightly and smiled slightly at Sora's questioning look as she passed, walking outside to the stoop. In front of the stoop, against the curb, were parked two sporty looking cars. The first was Sora's, a black BMW with red trim line. The eighteen-inch wheels were factory, but painted black with red centers. Namine didn't know much about the car except the interior was all red and comfortable. Sora had got it during the time he had been dating her, and she had loved the little four-door car and its dark window tint.

The second car was Riku's; a '08 Corvette with dark blue paint. The rear had been lowered a little so that it set level, and the windows were tinted pitch black. Eighteen-inch wheels were polished to a shiny white color against the blue. The car looked mean, yet stylish.

Riku went to his car; leaned back casually against the passenger door, and lit up a cigarette, watching her carefully. Namine stood in front of him, her arms wrapped around her waist, holding herself as she stared at the ground at his feet. After a fourth of his cigarette had been smoked, Riku grunted, "What do you want?"

Namine jumped at the toneless sound of his voice and looked up at him, her big blue eyes a little frightened, "Riku… I wanted to apologize-"

Riku held his hand up, the cigarette held between his index and ring finger, stopping her dead, "No need to apologize. Just don't do it again." He pushed himself away from the passenger and, taking a drag on the cigarette, started to move around to the driver side of the Corvette. But, he stopped when he saw her trembling as she watched him, her eyes starting to mist over. He sighed and reached into the inside pocket of his suit, "I don't usually do this… but here's my personal cell number. Call me if you need me." He pulled out a small, metallic silver business card and held it out to her.

She slowly reached out and took it, her fingertips lightly brushing the inside of his palm, "T-thank you, Riku." She stepped forward and hugged him tightly about the waist. She felt him stiffen at her embrace and, after he didn't return her hug, she sniffled quietly and released him. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of dark blue driving gloves and put them on as he went around to the driver side of the car. He bent and got into the Corvette, and was soon gone.

________________________________________________________________________

Namine stayed rooted to the spot, watching the horizon where Riku had disappeared, watching way after he was gone from her sight. She was standing there about fifteen minutes before a third car, a pure white Volkswagen Jeta pulled into the space the blue Corvette had occupied and a new face appeared.

A young woman smiled up at her as she walked around the front of the Jeta to stand in front of Namine, balancing a full grocery bag on her hip, "Namine? What are you doing here?"

Namine stared at the newcomer for a long moment without recognizing her. Then her eyes focused and she blinked in surprise, "Kairi? Is that you?"

Kairi laughed, her laugh sounding like a thousand tinkling bells, "Yes! It's me. How have you been, Namine?" Kairi came forward and gave her a one-armed hug.

Namine hugged her tightly and held her at arms length to look at her, "Oh, my, you're pregnant, Kairi! When did that happen?" It was true, Kairi's belly was expanded and looked like she had swallowed a watermelon whole. The banker's clothes she was wearing looked strained around the belly and waist now that a larger belly occupied the space. The high heels she was wearing looked painful to be wearing, but the bank she worked had a high heel mandatory policy and she had to wear them. Kairi's long red hair was pulled up into a bun on top of her head, held their by two black chopsticks with Japanese words meaning "love", "patience", and "wisdom" in red painted down their length. A pair of small, black rimmed reading glasses were perched on her nose, giving her the look of an intellectual teacher more than a banker.

Kairi smiled and rubbed her stomach with her free hand, making the chain bracelet around her wrist tinkle, "Oh, yes. I'm eight months in. The doctor says I should have the baby within six weeks."

"Well, that's great!" Namine smiled, glad for a reason to hide her pain. "Is its Sora's?" she asked, glancing towards the house and back.

Kairi smiled, "Of course, Namine! I've never cheated on my husband."

Namine blinked, "You two are married? Since when?"

Kairi's eyes became sad, "Oh, that's right. You didn't come…"

"Roxas never told me about a wedding…" she mumbled, trying to remember if he had ever mentioned anything to her about it. All she could remember was all the nights they were together was Roxas and her having sex, then Roxas would take a shower and go to sleep. They never really spoke to each other that often.

Kairi looked confused, "But Roxas was the best man… he must of mentioned it to you?"

Namine shook her head, "He never did. When was it?"

Kairi shifted the grocery bag to a more comfortable position on her hip as she thought, "Well, it was about nine months ago, back in August. When we asked Roxas where you were at, he said you were sick with the stomach flu."

Namine growled, "That bastard! He was gone for a whole week in August, saying he was going to a convention for work."

Kairi's eyes softened and she pulled Namine into a tight one armed hug, "Its alright, Namine, you didn't have to come."

"I wanted to come!" Namine cried, "But that's not the point. Roxas lied to me! Plus what happened today, I don't think I ever really knew him."

"What happened today?" Kairi asked, starting up the stoop steps and moving into the apartment. She was tired of being in the high heels and wanted to be out of them as quickly as possible.

"I caught him having sex with Olette when I came home," Namine mumbled, following Kairi into the kitchen.

Kairi didn't seem as dazed by this news as Namine would of thought, "Well, Roxas is a player. I knew he'd screw up and get caught before the end."

Namine suddenly felt dizzy, "You knew about him and Olette?"

"No, but, nevertheless what Sora says, Roxas is a player and will screw anything that walks," Kairi explained, setting the bag on the kitchen island and began taking the groceries out and setting out what she needed to make dinner aside. What she didn't need, she put away into the refrigerator or into various cupboards.

Namine sat down on one of the barstools, watching Kairi move around the kitchen, processing all the information Kairi had given her into her mind. Sora came in from upstairs and went to Kairi, catching her in a hug from behind. "And how are my two sweethearts doing today?" he asked softly into Kairi's hair, hugging her with one arm and lightly rubbing her stomach with the other.

Kairi leaned her head back against Sora's shoulder and kissed him on the lips, setting a skillet on the stove, "Oh, we worked pretty hard today. A lot of people came in for loans today…"

Namine didn't hear the rest of the conversation because she left the room to give them a little privacy. She wandered around the house aimlessly till she found herself in the foyer, where a long mirror was placed along the wall. Her reflection had startled her as she passed it and had to go back to get a second look. Under her eyes were black, like she hadn't had any sleep in a long time. Her eyes were red and blood shot from all the crying she had been doing, and her hair was in a tangled mess. Her eyes widened a little in surprise, and begin running her fingers through her hair to get as much of the tangles and knots out of her hair as she could and smoothing some of the rougher spots. When she got her hair back into what would be considered okay, she went in search of a bathroom so she could splash some cold water on her face to help moisturize her eyes. When she found one, she locked herself inside it and began running some cool water in the sink. As she was looking in the bathroom mirror at her pitiful reflection, her stomach churned and she turned a greenish tinge. She rushed over to the toilet and, barely making it in time, began to throw up into the bowl, falling to her knees before it. She braced her arms against the sides and threw up what was left in her stomach of the meager lunch earlier that day. All the grief and sadness had caught up with her, and was all coming out now.

When she was finished, a gentle knocking on her made her look up, "Namine? Are you alright in there, honey?" It was Kairi, coming to check up on her.

"No… I'm not alright," Namine whimpered, having to jump back up and throw up again into the toilet bowl.

Kairi jiggled the doorknob, "Namine, that doesn't sound good. Let me in, honey, if you can." When Namine thought the coast was clear, she crawled over to the door and unlocked it, before collapsing onto the floor.

When she woke up again, it was the dead of the night, and she was in a large, four-poster bed. She recognized the room to be Sora and Kairi's guest room. The thick white comforter was pulled up to her chin, as if someone had tucked her in tight. She was definitely warm, though her head felt like it was on fire. She whined softly into the darkness, wiggling free of the tight prison of the comforter. She sat up and massaged her forehead, trying to ease the headache she had.

"Are you feeling better?" a voice asked from an armchair beside her bed. Being to tired and hurting to much to be frightened, Namine turned to the voice to find Sora there in the armchair, his usual spiked up hair was all mussed up and looked like he had been running his fingers through it a lot. He looked like he had just woke up, too, because he had a dazed look in his eyes and a handmade quilt was covering most of his body.

Namine managed to nod, and then realizing Sora couldn't see her in the dark, she reached out and grabbed his hand, "Have you been watching me all night?"

Sora yawned, "No, I accidentally fell asleep…" He lightly squeezed her hand, "Now, how are you feeling, Namine?"

She shrugged, laying her head back against the pillow and yawning, too, "I have a headache and I'm burning up. But other than that, I feel fine."

"That's good," he smiled slightly in the dark, "you should go back to sleep, now. Rest is the best thing for you right now."

Namine nodded, agreeing with him as she yawned again, "And you should go back to Kairi. She must be so lonely…"

Sora smirked slightly, glad she could still have a sense of humor when she was so down, "Yeah, you must be right. Now, go to sleep."

"Yes, sir," she smiled, and released his hand. She turned over on her left side and hugged up to a pillow, burying her head into its softness. Sora gathered up his quilt and quietly left the room, heading for the upstairs bedroom, where Kairi lay, sleeping like a log.

When Namine heard the door open and close upstairs, she sighed and sat back up, turning on the little reading lamp that rested on the bedside table. She found all of her stuff she had on her person laying on the table. She sifted through the stuff and picked up her pink Razor flip phone. When she opened it and looked at it, tears welled up in her eyes all over again. Her background was a picture of Roxas and herself, kissing in front of a roaring fireplace. She quickly changed the background to a picture of Sora and Kairi, before she was pregnant. She wiped the unshed tears away and began deleting all the pictures with Roxas in them. Each time she say a picture, memories of that photo would flood her mind. She managed to tough it out though, until the very end, where the last two photos almost made her want t to break down. Roxas must of 'borrowed' her phone for a while without her knowing, because the last two photos of were Olette and him having sex. She couldn't help herself; she could see just how much more perfect Olette's body was than hers. When Namine and Olette were little, they were both small, had flat chests, and not many of the boys would give them a second look. But when they were in middle school, Olette got taller, her hips got a little wider, and her bust grew to a b-cup. By high school, she had a c-cup and all the boys having the hots for her, while Namine grew past a b-cup. She dated only two boys during that time: Hayner and Pence. But they both dumped her after a couple months to go chase after her. But Olette and Namine were still friends all the way through school and college, till Sora and Namine broke up, and she and Roxas started dating. Then, Olette wanted Roxas, no matter what the price. She enticed him with her body and sweet words when poor Namine wasn't around or was at work.

Namine bit her lip and deleted the evidence of the sinful relationship from her phone. She went to her videos and really did break down crying this time. No only had they took pictures of their sin, but they also had someone record it on her phone! She watched the first video and only made it a quarter of the way through it before she threw the phone away from her, having the presence of mind not to break her only and expensive phone. She turned away from the cell and buried her head into her pillow, crying silently into it.


	3. Chapter 3

When Namine woke up again, it was morning and the smell of eggs and bacon drifted throughout the house. When she looked down at her cell, it was closed and sitting at the foot of the bed, away from her feet. A small, yellow sticky note was stuck the top of it and a small sentence in Sora long, cursive handwriting. She picked up the phone and read the sentence:

Namine, when you wake up, come to breakfast.

P.S. I deleted the videos

She smiled slightly, "Sora…." She took the sticky note off and folded it neatly in half, slipping it into her pocket. Then she threw the covers weakly back from her body, and rolled over till her feet touched the floor. When she stood up though, the room suddenly began to spin and she was forced to sit back down or risk getting sick.

A gentle knocking at the door made her look up, "Namine? May I come in?" It was Kairi.

"Sure…" Namine weakly responded, pulling her knees up and placing her head in between them. The door opened silently and the smell of sweet bacon and eggs filled the room afresh.

"Oh, honey, are you not feeling well?" Kairi asked, coming in with a breakfast tray with the breakfast she had smelt, " Tell me what's wrong?" she asked, setting the tray of food on the bedside table, then sat down beside the sick Namine.

Namine waited until the room had stopped spinning and she felt a little stronger before she sat up a little, sighing softly. Her bangs were damp with the sweat on her forehead, and the thin gray shirt she was wearing stuck to her frail body from the sweat on her coating her body, "I feel sick…" Kairi, not knowing what was ailing her friend, could only gently rub her back with a soft hand, trying to ease at least some of the pain. Namine had to admit, the rubbing helped her a little, but the pain in her stomach and head remained, making her feel as if she would never feel normal again.

"Anything we can do to help you, Namine?"

Namine and Kairi both jumped slightly. They hadn't heard Sora standing in the doorway. Namine smiled weakly, "No, I think I'm still just sad over the…" When she tried to say his name, she just couldn't do it, "over your brother." She finished lamely, looking away from Sora.

He nodded wisely, "I understand." He gestured towards Kairi, who silently got up and went to her husband, gently pressing her lips to his cheek, and then they both disappeared.

After Namine had ate a little of the breakfast and drank some of the orange juice Kairi had brought her, she felt slightly better. Enough were she could sit up without the room spinning about. Looking again at her cell phone and then saw the flash of something silver on the bedside table with her stuff. Reaching over, she picked it up she saw it was Riku's business card with his cell number on it. "Riku…" she whispered softly, gently tracing the numbers with the tip of her finger. She remembered the warm feeling she had got when he had held her and kissed her… and how it had turned her on in a way that Roxas had never done. Biting her bottom lip gently, she wondered if he would be mad if she called. Deciding to call and risk his anger, she opened her phone and tapped in the number written across the card.

Placing the wide Razor cell against her ear, she waited nervously as the phone slowly ringed. Then, the ringing stopped and Riku's strong, husky voice came across the line, "Hello, this is Riku."

"Hey, Riku… its me Namine," she whispered, though she knew that he would hear every word, "are you busy?"

"I'm eating lunch with a business partner," he didn't seem annoyed or angry that she had called, which was a good sign, "what's wrong?"

"Huh?" she asked, wondering if he was talking to her, or the business partner.

"You called me, so something must be wrong?" he asked, calmly explaining it to her.

_Oh no! I can't tell him I just called to hear his voice! Think, Namine, think!_ Thinking quickly, she asked the first thing she could think of, "I was calling to see if you were free this afternoon. I was wanting to go get some Japanese food."

There was a pause on the other end, the sound of people talking and the faint sounds of pages being turned in the background noise of the phone. Then, he spoke, "I don't have any appointments this afternoon, so I can treat you to dinner this night."

"Oh, but I would-" Namine began, but Riku cut her off.

"Its alright; my treat," he chuckled softly to himself, "so, it's a date. I'll be at Sora's pick around six. I have to return to my lunch now, so I'll see you then."

"Okay, till six…" she whispered, pulling the phone away from her ear and closing it slowly. _He said… date…_ was all she could think about as she melancholy set the phone down on the bedside and stared at the opposite wall, _what will I wear? I didn't bring any clothes with me from the apartment. I couldn't ask to borrow any clothes from Kairi; she's done too much for me all ready…_ Sighing, she could only see one solution:

She'd have to go visit the apartment.

After convincing Sora and Kairi she was well enough to go outside of the room, she told them she needed a little fresh air, and started walking slowly up the sidewalk towards the apartment she had shared with…'him'. _I hope he isn't home…_was all she could think as her feet carried her slowly towards the apartment as if they knew exactly where to take her while her mind sorted everything out. "I need to take only things I can carry… don't wreck the place; take only what is yours…" she whispered under her breath as she walked. It didn't take as long as she had hoped and she was there before she knew it.

"All right, take a deep breath, Namine," she told herself, taking a deep, calming breath before letting it out slowly. Taking out her key from her pocket, she entered the building and walked up the stairs leading up to the floor they had stayed on. She met no one on the way up, but when she reached the floor, an older woman was making her way down from a higher level and nodded as she passed. Wrapping her arms about her waist, she made her way down to the room they shared, and placed her key into the lock. Turning the knob, she entered the apartment and forced herself not to look around to see if things were changed, but to go straight upstairs and get her things. Hurrying up the stairs, she went into the bedroom of the apartment and went straight to the closet, throwing open the sliding doors. Nothing had been touched or moved on her side of the closet, but she could see some female clothes mixed in with some of Roxas' shirts and pants that looked like something Olette would wear. Ignoring them, she found an overnight bag in the bottom of the closet and started stuffing the meager mass of clothes she owned into the bag, throwing in also the two spare pair of shoes she owned with her clothes. Closing the closet, she took the overnight bag and went about the room, collecting the small things that were hers, like pictures of her long dead family, brushes, little trinkets. She didn't own much, and she knew it would all fit into the overnight bag. Going into the bathroom, she took her toothbrush and the few feminine products from under the sink. Making one last stop, she took all her undergarments out from her side of the dresser and put them into the bag. The bag was half full when she realized she had everything she owned. Tears ran unwanted down her cheek as she threw her key on the bed and turned to leave.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

She jumped, frightened, "Roxas…" The tears came faster and more in quantity as she found Roxas standing in the doorway, his white button down shirt not tucked into the black pants he wore. "I just… came to get my stuff… and return my key," she stammered, looking down at his feet instead of his face.

"Namine, where are you going to go? You have no family, no friends…" Roxas was trying to make her stay, she realized.

"You're a sick bastard, Roxas," Namine growled, moving forward to leave the room.

But Roxas didn't move when she reached the doorway, "Did you get only your things?" He glanced at the half full overnight bag.

Tears of anger now filled her eyes, "Roxas, I would never steal; Not even from a pig like you." Pushing her way past him with a strength she didn't know she possessed, she quickly left the apartment. Finding her old, beat up truck parked in front of the building, she gratefully climbed into it and started it, reveling in the familiarity of the old truck.

A deep thumping against her window made her look up. Roxas stood outside her driver side window, a look of remorse on his face, "Namine, please… just hear me out."

"No, Roxas," Namine reached over and pushed the lock down on her door, "I'm tired of listening to you." Putting the gear shifter into first gear, she began to pull away from the curb, but Roxas flung himself in front of the front the truck, true tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He placed his hands on the hood as if he could hold the truck there with his own strength.

"Namine! Please don't leave!" he cried loud enough for her to hear him, and the passing people to stop and stare at him, "I promise I will be faithful to you and only you if only you will stay! I left Olette this morning."

"Roxas, get out of my way," Namine revved the engine threateningly, "I will never trust you again for what you did to me." When Roxas didn't budge, Namine laid her head against the steering wheel and sighed heavily. She knew she could never run anyone over, even if it was him.

A gentle tapping on her window made her look up again, and her face lit up, "Riku!" Riku stood outside her window, looking at her in concern while keeping an eye on the distraught Roxas.

"Are you okay, Namine?" he asked, seeing her sad face.

"Roxas won't let me leave," she glanced at Roxas but kept her eyes mostly on Riku, incase he suddenly disappeared like last time.

"Hmm," Riku stood up and looked at Roxas with an expressionless face. Everyone knew that Roxas was afraid of Riku. "Shouldn't you be with your new mistress?" he asked, his eyes never wavering from Roxas.

"S-stay out of this, R-Riku; t-this has nothing to d-do with you," Roxas weakly warned, edging to the side to put the truck in between the two.

"Go home, Roxas," Riku growled and glared the smaller boy down.

"S-sure, Riku, s-sure… I'm a going…" Roxas glanced at Namine and then moved around the truck and ran up the stairs, locking himself up inside the apartment.

Riku came around to the door and sighed, "I'm sorry, Namine." Namine shook slightly with the fear coursing through her veins, but nodded slightly. "Unlock the door, Namine," he coaxed, his hand on the handle of the door.

Namine turned and looked at him with big, watery blue eyes, tears falling once again as she unlocked the door. Riku opened the door and, gently sliding her over into the middle of the seat, he got into the car with her. Namine turned her body to face his and she buried her face into his shoulder, fighting back tears. Riku turned his body slightly and pulled Namine against him, offering up his strength to her. "Why are you here?" Namine asked softly, clutching gently at his chest and burying her face against it. The musky cologne he wore was enticing to her and she couldn't help but to breathe deeply of it.

"I could leave," Riku suggested teasingly.

"No, please, don't leave!" Namine clung tightly to him to keep him seated, "I don't… want to be alone right now…" Riku nodded, silently placing his arm around her frail shoulders, and held her close to his body. Namine, thankful for his presence, laid her head against his muscular chest and closed her eyes. _He smells so good…_Namine thought to herself sleepily before all the day's tolls caught up with her and she fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

When Namine woke up again, she was in bed, surrounded by black, warm covers and matching pillows. The same scent she had found so intoxicatingly on Riku's clothing was everywhere. She allowed her eyes to slide open slowly and yawned quietly, looking around. That's when she realized that she was in an unfamiliar room and her pajamas from home had replaced her clothes. Namine froze, looking around her surroundings for anything familiar and to get her bearings. The room was painted a dark red that was pleasing to the eyes with its black trim and the darkness of the color lowered the temperature in the room a good degree or two, making it feel pleasant underneath the thick covers. A large computer desk dominated the left side of the room, its surface covered with a sea of white papers and a shiny black and silver laptop. A black armchair was pushed into the corner to the right of the bed with a four-tier bookcase filled with various sized and leather bound books. Sitting in the armchair was a sleeping Riku, dressed now in dark jeans and a open white button down instead of his usual suit. Her gaze softened warmly as she realized she must be in Riku's home and she glanced at the clock on the nightstand beside the bed. She blanched when she saw that it was four in the morning! Then, her eyes drawn away from the clock, she saw that her cell phone and various things that had been in her pocket were sitting on top of a plain, olive colored leather bound book beside the clock.

Namine immediately snatched up the phone and opened it to find that she had several text messages and missed calls waiting for her to sort through. Fearing that the text message were from Roxas, Namine opened the missed calls files first and was relieved to see that they all were from either Sora or Kairi. After clearing that file, she opened up her text messages and found that she found the same results as her missed calls, even though she did find that Roxas had indeed sent her one text. She shuddered, deciding to leave that message for last and began to read the others.

_Namine, where are you? Kairi's beginning to worry._

_-Sora_

_Namine, call me_

_-Kairi_

_We're really beginning to worry_

_-Sora_

_CALL ME!!!!!_

_-Kairi_

_Riku came by and got all of your stuff. He said you staying w/ him now T_T _

_-Kairi_

The last message confused Namine when she read it and she had to reread it twice before she was sure that it hadn't changed. She looked over at Riku's sleeping form and she wondered if what Kairi's text message had said was true. And then she realized that she had somehow moved off the bed and was now kneeling on the soft, dark red carpet before Riku as she looked up at his sleeping form. Taking a deep breath, she smiled as his delicious scent filled her nose and made her shiver all over. Before she could even register what she was doing, Namine slipped up from her kneeling position and had climbed into his lap, resting her head against his chest.

"Namine?" Riku mumbled, his eyes opening slightly as he looked down at her. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that she was curled up in his lap and the feel of her body against him was making him feel hot all over.

"Please," Namine whispered, looking up at him, "just let me stay like this…" She tucked her legs up underneath her and looked away from him, just lying against him like a large, Riku-shaped pillow. Riku shifted a little to find a more comfortable position and Namine stiffened slightly like a struck dog fearing its master would strike it again.

"Don't worry," Riku whispered, placing his arms around her and holding her close to him, "you're safe here." Leaning down slightly, Riku gently kissed her forehead to reassure her. Namine, moving her head slightly, leaned up in turn and caught his lips tenderly, her eyes closed and her body pressed against his. She feared that Riku was going to reject her advances, but then he surprised her as he returned her gentle kiss. When they parted, both were panting heavily and a fire was burning behind their eyes as heat coursed throughout their bodies in electric chaos. Returning her head to rest against his wide, muscled chest, Namine smiled faintly when she felt that his heart was pounding frantically against his ribs.

"It would be more comfortable on the bed," Riku acknowledged softly, his large hand reaching up to lightly run his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"I suppose…" Namine whispered, trying to ignore the heat pooling in her lower regions at the thought of being in the same bed as Riku. She began to slide down from his lap to go to the bed, but Riku's arms stopped her and scooped her up in the same motion. A small gasp escaped her lips, enticing a small chuckle from Riku's lips as he stood up and carried her to the bed. Without laying her down, Riku slipped underneath the covers and allowed Namine to remain on top of him. "You were right," Namine whispered, looking down on him with tender eyes, "this is more comfortable."

"I told you it would be," Riku smirked faintly, his hand reaching up again to continue running through her hair. Instead, Namine caught his hand and, keeping her eyes locked with his, she brought it to her face to cup her whole left cheek. Riku's smirk grew slightly and his thumb caressed her warm, smooth skin, never blinking as he stared back at Namine. Namine blinked and, smirking herself, turned her head slightly towards his hand. Opening her mouth, she delicately nipped at his wrist, feeling the pulsing veins underneath the skin pound with his racing heart. She was surprised to hear a soft moan escape Riku's lips and she looked at him with an eyebrow raised slightly.

"I like to be bit," Riku mumbled a little shyly, trying to pull his wrist away from her.

But Namine clutched it and a wicked smile curved her lips, "Oh, you do, now." Bowing her head, she brushed open his shirt and, pressing her face against his muscled chest, gently bit down on his wide pectoral. A second moan escaped his mouth at this and his hand found the back of her head, gently holding her to his flesh. Encouraged by this, and the sudden intense flush of heat raging across her body like wildfire, she began to nip her way down his body. Namine paused at his belly button, intrigued by it, and affectionately kissed it, receiving a shudder of pleasure from her new toy. Stopping at his pants line just long enough to tug them down a little, she began nipping and kissing to either of his sharp hipbones.

"Namine," Riku breathed almost breathlessly, his body arching slightly up off the bed as her hand tenderly cupped the obvious bulge in his pants. Slowly drawing her hand down his length through the thin material of his jeans, her eyes widened slightly at just how much he was gifted, but she hid her surprise by squeezing him with a light touch. A deep growl rumbled inside his chest and Namine giggled, enjoying herself. Sitting up on her knees, she began to tug off his jeans, working down the zipper and pulling them down to his ankles along with the dark blue boxer shorts he wore. When they were finally off and thrown to the floor in a random direction, she allowed her eyes to roam his muscled body.

Before she could completely appreciate his body, though, Riku took advantage of her pause and flipped them over so that he was on top of her. "My turn," he whispered, his breathe against her face intoxicating her. She could only nod numbly at this, closing her eyes and waited for her torture. A gasp tore from her throat as she felt Riku's mouth close around her breast through her pajama top, his teeth teasing brushing her hardening nipple, while his large hand occupied its sister, massaging small circles with a light touch. When he was satisfied that her nipple was standing erect underneath the top, he switched to the other and repeated the process. Namine squirmed underneath him, her eyes half closed and panting in short, quick bursts. _Roxas was never like this! _She couldn't help but to think, _He always just pleasured himself, always leaving me to finish in the shower. I might not even make it another-_

And then, with a half scream, half moan, Namine felt a white hot bliss shoot through her and she knew her underwear were ruined. Riku smiled, "Finished already?"

"I'm sorry…" Namine whispered, blushing, "I'm not used to this." Riku nodded in understanding and, running his hands slowly up underneath her shirt, he lifted her shirt delicately over her head and threw it over with his pants. Removing his own shirt so that he was completely naked before her, he bowed his head and captured her lips a little roughly, his tongue tracing her bottom lip. Parting her lips, Namine allowed her tongue to caress his, reveling in its moist sweetness. But his tongue dominated hers, moving past to explore her mouth and touched places that Namine didn't know were so sensitive, making her moan into his mouth. Soon, she felt the unfamiliar pooling of hotness rush over her body and, as if he knew by instinct, Riku removed his tongue and sat back up on his knees. With the way his eyes hungrily ate up every inch of her body that was revealed for him, Namine felt like the most beautiful woman in the entire world. _I feel like a queen_, Namine smiled, placing her hands on his bare hips, wanting to feel him on top of her again. And judging by the size of his hard erection, he wanted the same thing. Trailing her hand across from his hip, she delicately took his shaft into her hand and gave a experimental tug.

"Namine," Riku growled her name, his eyes closed and lips parted slightly in pleasure.

"Sit on the edge of the bed," Namine order, getting up and moving off the bed, making sure to wiggle her butt a little for him to see. While he complied with her order, she removed her pants and underwear, tossing them aside. Dropping to her knees, she parted his legs slightly, placed her snugly around the base of his penis. Leaning forward, the musky, pleasant scent of maleness invaded her nose and she shivered as she slowly drew her tongue over his sensitive head. A loud moan escaped him and his hands clenched onto the edge of the bed. Satisfied with his reaction and, knowing he needed relief, she drew him into the moist cavern of her mouth, her tongue caressing every inch of him. She was unsurprised when she found that she could only take in only 3/4ths of him, but she made up by stroking the last fourth a little roughly. Lying backwards onto the bed, Riku squirmed in pleasure at her attention, his hands clenching at his own hair. The sounds that he made encouraged Namine and she began to slide him in and out of her mouth with ease, a skill she had honed over the years from being with Roxas. Unable to take anymore without doing something, Riku sat up and, grabbing a hold of her, picked her up and turned her around so that they were in a 69 position. Namine squeaked in surprise at first, then a moan tore from her throat when Riku drug his tongue over her wet sheath; lapping at the juices she presented him. Placing him back into her mouth, they both suckled and licked each other until, not long after, they both screamed in climax, releasing their juices onto each other's faces.

Namine lay still on top of him, his warm cum splattered on her face, and panting heavily. "Wow…" she whispered. Lifting her head up slowly, as if she didn't have much energy, she smiled down at Riku, who was in a similar state of euphoria.

"Yes…" Riku smiled and, delicately turning her so she was right side up, laid her carefully under the covers. Before he pulled the covers over her, though, he went shakily into the bathroom and retrieved a moist hand towel. "Here, let me clean you up," he whispered, smiling faintly as he softly cleaned the evidence from her face, then cleaned her intimate area with gentler strokes. Namine smiled at his attention and lay completely still for him, biting her bottom lip gently.

When he had finished, Riku tossed the cloth away into the bathroom and lay down with her. Namine opened her arms to him and he slid down a little so that his head rested against her breast. "Sweet dreams," she whispered softly, stroking the hair on the back of his neck.

"You, too," Riku whispered in return, pressing his lips to her skin.


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

It had been weeks since Riku had become her white knight, saving her from Roxas's clutches. She had been ecstatic when he had asked her to move in with him. Riku was a brilliant business man at the company he worked for and was always bringing his partners and potential clients into his home. Namine reveled in the chance to prove she was worthy of Riku and cooked intricate, delicious meals for them, dressing in some of the beautiful dresses Riku bought her. She would blush when they would complement Riku on his beautiful wife's cooking, though she found herself lying in bed with Riku afterwards, secretly wishing it were true that she was Riku's…

She was not used to having as much money as Riku brought in and, despite his persistence, she only allowed him to buy her a few dresses and a dinner here and there, though she could see in his eyes that he was only trying to make her happy. Little did he know she was the happiest when she stood waiting at the door to his home, practically pouncing him when he came in through the door. After a long day at the office, she knew Riku would need someone to come home to that would make him relax and she did just that, giving him back rubs before dinner and working out with him after dinner in the small gym he had in the back of his home. It didn't take long before Riku had gotten so used to this routine that if she wasn't at his door when he arrived home, he would worry until he found her doing various activities throughout the house. She rarely ever missed his arrival though.

After the first couple weeks of this, Namine started to feel like she wasn't contributing to Riku like she should. After talking with Kairi about it, Kairi went straight to her boss and managed to convince him to hire Namine while Kairi was away from work on maternity leave. When the bank called her, Namine excitedly accepted, working the same hours Riku did during the day, and spending the rest of her time either with him, or with Sora and Kairi.

Without Roxas's constant control over her, Namine began to form a small circle of friends at work and went out to eat with them sometimes as Riku did with his business partners. She never neglected to spend extra special time with Riku, though, relishing in every chance she could to just lie in bed with him at night and talk well into the night with him. Of course, some nights it wasn't all talk, but hot, passionate love making. Namine had never been with a man with as much prowess and stamina in bed and enjoyed finding new, more interesting ways of testing them. Like one night she got home before Riku and met him at the door in nothing but a pair of black high heels and two chutes of champagne.

It wasn't until almost a month and a half had passed that Namine received a frantic call from Sora, telling her and Riku to meet them at the hospital, Kairi was going into labor. The pair had only just arrived at the hotel, having to quickly throw on clothes and shoes, when Sora met them outside of the maternity ward, a large smile on his face. The couple had chosen to not know the sex of the baby until it was born and Sora probably proclaimed it was a healthy baby girl as practically bounced around the waiting room in his excitement.

Inside the maternity ward, Kairi lay exhausted and drugged, her little baby girl cradled in her arms when the gang arrived. Sora stood proudly by his wife's side as the pair stood at the bedside congratulating Kairi and taking turns holding the baby girl. Namine was secretly envious of the married couple, though she never said anything. They were happily married and were now blessed with a baby, two of things Namine had always dreamed of having. As Riku took his turn to hold the tiny baby girl, Namine found herself crying silently at the sight, placing her hand on the flat plane of her stomach, wishing so badly that it was swelled like Kairi's had been with Riku's child inside.

The next day, Namine didn't go to work and spent her day wallowing in bed in depression until Riku came home. Putting on a fake smile for his benefit, she assured him she was fine, just she had caught a cold and didn't want him to worry. Riku, seeing right through her lies, cajoled her into getting into the shower, telling her he wanted to take her out tonight.

Namine sighed softly as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping one of the large white towels around herself and wrapped a smaller one around her hair, settling it turban style on top of her head. Riku had told her to make herself look pretty, teasing her that it wouldn't take much work since she was already so beautiful. She wasn't in the mood for his teasing, though, and only reluctantly did as he asked and took a shower. Standing before the mirror in the large bathroom, she wiped the condensation off the mirror with a swipe of her hand, her reflection staring back at her with big sad eyes.

Unwrapping the towel from around herself, she allowed it to pool around her feet in a soft white pool, and just stared at her naked body in the mirror. Her new lifestyle had added a fine tone of muscle underneath her skin, sharpening the contours of her curves and added a certain perkiness to her breasts that certainly wasn't there before. Riku had begun a habit of teasing her, telling her it was just because he was always palming them in bed that her breasts had gotten that way. She had always giggled and playfully kissed him, but now that she was really looking at them, she found herself wondering if that were true.

So absorbed into staring at her new body, she didn't see Riku as he came up behind her until his arms slid around her, pulling her back against his naked chest. She gasped softly, her eyes finding his in the mirror and she relaxed slightly into his arms, a faint smile hinting at her lips as he broke eye contact with her reflection and bowed his head to her shoulder, lightly placing butterfly kisses up the top of her shoulder and along her neck towards her ear. Watching the muscles in his arms and shoulders move underneath his skin, Namine tilted her head to the side a little for him, her eyes half closing at the intimacy of his lips on her freshly cleaned skin.

"You taste so sweet…" Riku whispered softly, gently taking her earlobe into his mouth. He began to nibble lightly on the tender lobe and earned a soft giggle from Namine, "Ah, so you can still laugh." He smiled softly as she turned her head and looked into his eyes, smiling faintly.

"Why are you so good to me?" Namine whispered softly, reaching her small hand up and gently touched his cheek. He hadn't shaven yet and the roughness of his five o clock shadow made her frown. Normally his skin was so soft and healthy; it was strange to feel it rough.

Riku knew she wanted a real answer and turned his head to lightly press his lips to the center of her palm as he thought. Finally, he had his answer. Releasing his hold on her, Riku lightly took her hand, "I have something I have wanted to show you for a long time. I think this is the perfect time." Namine blinked in surprise, but obediently allowed him to lead her from the bathroom. He led her into the bedroom and, stopping at the dresser, he turned to face her. "Close your eyes, my love," Riku whispered, kissing her lips gently.

"All right…" she whispered softly in return, smiling softly at his antics. She closed her eyes and she felt his hand leave her and his presence move away from her briefly. Before she could wonder what he was up to, she felt his presence return and she felt her body tremble as his hand gently caressed her shoulder. "Riku…"

"Open your eyes, Namine."

When Namine slowly opened her eyes, what she saw was something she thought she would only ever see in her dreams. Riku was kneeling down in front of her, a small, simple black box held open in his hand to reveal an elegant silver band with an ice blue diamond sitting on top. "Oh my god…" she whispered, her fingers coming up to cover her lips in shocked surprise, "Riku…"

Her eyes began to brim over with tears as Riku smiled softly up at her, "Namine, I have known you for a long time now. You're the sweetest, most beautiful woman I have ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Without giving him a chance to take a breath, she lunged forward, practically tackling him as she cried out "Yes!"

All right, due to a lot of people messaging and reviewing that I ended this story to soon without a really good ending, I think everyone will be happy with this small new chapter. Honestly, I was bored and I was reading over my work and I thought that the original ending kind of sucked and needed to be added to. So, I hope everyone enjoys it and review this chapter and all my other works if you think I should add something


End file.
